


Surprise Attack

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Signal with Host and MarkRequested on Tumblr by The-Zebra-Dragon
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Surprise Attack

“-and when I give the signal, then we jump him!” 

“Mark, I don’t think-” 

“No, shh, it’s a perfect plan. Flawless. Officially Markiplier approved.” 

“No, it’s really not Mark, you’re-” 

“Shhhhh! This is gonna work.” 

“It’s not gonna work.” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Bim!” 

“Now you sound like Wilford.” 

“Excuse you, Wilford sounds like me. I made him!” 

“Yeah, you did, and look at what a great decision that was.” 

“We are getting off track- I give the signal and we jump!” 

“Not gonna work.” 

“Oh shut up, Bim.” 

“Bim Trimmer is correct, Mark’s plan is not going to work, and has actually already failed.” 

Mark screamed, rocking too far back on his heels and losing his balance. He pinwheeled his arms briefly, trying to stay upright, but the Host merely snickered and leaned over the back of the couch to gently poke Mark in the chest. He grinned as his creator landed on the ground, first on his ass and then his back. Bim broke into cackling laughter, the Jims following suit, and Amy helplessly following behind. The Host propped his chin up on his hand, for all intents and purposes seeming like he was looking down at Mark with a smug grin on his face, pink bleeding into his bandages. The look on his face only made the others laugh harder, the Jims leaning over each other, Bim joining Mark fully on the floor, and Amy wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Had Mark actually listened to his co-mischief makers, he would have realized that he forgot the Host was omnipotent, and had already Seen Mark’s plan minutes before he came up with it. Even if the Host had not Foreseen it, Mark was being so loud that the Host easily heard it even before he entered the room. Since when did Mark start trying to copy Sean Mcloughlin’s famous volume?” 

“Ooooo!!” the Jims cried, bouncing in each other’s arms as Mark stared up at the Host, mouth agape and cheeks lightly flushed from embarrassment. “You just got burned!” 

“That was a good one,” Amy admitted, not at all sheepish as she leaned against the back of the couch, holding her hand up. The Host mumbled and then high fived it, his bandages getting a bit darker. 

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that- I am not as loud as Jack!” 

“The Host begs to differ!” the blind ego cried, pushing himself away from the couch and taking off, Mark in hot pursuit. 

“I am going to get that hug if it kills me! 

“Mark will have to catch the Host first!”


End file.
